The present invention relates generally to a railway coupler yoke, draft gear and follower assembly and more particularly to a railway coupler yoke, draft gear and follower assembly banded together in a ready to install unit.
In the assembly of a railroad car, it has been standard practice to have the car builder or car maintenance employees obtain a draft gear and follower from a separately supplied stock of each and assemble them into one of a group of separately supplied yokes. The on site assembled unit is then applied to the car sill for attachment to a coupler by means of a key or connector pin. The draft gear must be shipped in a gagged or partially compressed condition in order to be able to be placed within the yoke. Such gagging is accomplished by the presence of a temporary mechanical restraint within the draft gear which is sheared or released by the application of a service force. If such restraints released during shipment or the assembly operation, the possibility of injury to the assembler is present. Since the above assembly is only a part-time job, the lack of employee efficiency adds to the potential danger, the labor time and assembly cost of the railway car.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a railway coupler yoke, draft gear and follower assembly in a ready to install unit.